How Naruto came to be
by slfood-girl
Summary: Everyone wonders how naruto came to be born and some think yondamie the 4th hokage is his father and some do. well I'm a beliver and belive that he is Naruto father but this is how I think naruto came to be and I have like 2 fanmade charatchers. please RR
1. Default Chapter

The new character in this story plus her sensei

Nari Nakuke- She is a trouble maker whose parents died when she was just a child, her mother died after giving birth to Nari and her father died on a mission a couple of days after and she's been alone for some time now. She is a hyper outgoing girl much Like her son naruto read the story to learn more about that she is around 13 or 14 when she had naruto to.

Her relationships-

Yondamie- it it's a respectful relationship because he is a hokage and sensei right.

Kakashi- It is a boyfriend/ girlfriend relationship

Youdnamie other students- are friends of Nari's

Gai- Is a rival with her as well

Iruka- Loves her but she loves kakashi

Villagers- They seem to have a love/hate relationship, they like her because she is caring and can help with a lot of things but when she is depressed or just plain bored she turns into a trouble maker.

Others- respect her if she respects them

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yondamie was walking around a alley way and soon stop by an old lady and he had a concerned look on his face. Yondamie sat down by a chair and the lady looked up to him.

"you've come to see who would be a perfect mother to bare your child so you can seal the nine tails in it are you not"

" I am"

"Are you willing to risk everything to have this child"

"Yes"

The old lady starts to do some hand seals over a see threw glass ball

"Lets see now….ah…yes…..there's a perfect one…..she will commit a good birth and be able to birth a healthy baby…….do you want to no who"

"Yes lady like I said before" but he was interrupted before he could finish

" Nari Nakuke"

"What!'

" She would be best, she may be young but you risk everything right?"

"Your crazy!" Then Youndamie stomps out of the alleyway and back to the hokage room.

(his hokage right now just to tell you)

"kakashi, wait up for me" said A girl with long brown hair grabbing kakashi hand. Kakashi gives her a smile under his mask. As The girl drags him along they soon find a place under a tree and sit down. The girl lays down a a blanket then puts the basket on it and kasha sits down.

"Nari, did you know everyone training to fight the fox demon that's coming soon"

Nari lays her head on kakashi lap.

"Of course I know we are, why does it have to come what did we do to it to make us hate it? I don't want to hurt it I just can't bare to…but what if I let it go and it attacks me, I know I'm weak but….I just don't know" Nari said and started to cry. She sat up again and Kakashi pulls her into a hug.

" Nari I promise I will protect you"

Nari smiles and gets released from the hug and kisses kakashi on the cheek

They get up and get everything together and start to walk towards Nari house but then a poof of smoke appears. It soon appears to be Yondamie and he gasp at the sight of Nari then smiles

"Hello!" Youndamie says with a smile

"Hi sensei!" kakashi says

" Hello" Nari adds into the conversation

They all start to walk and soon sees the flower store (aka wear Ino parents soon own it)

A boy a little younger then kakashi and Nari runs up to Nari with a smile and he is blushing

"Th…is….a.r….e….for….you…Na..ri" Says the boy looking at his feet

"Thanks Iruka" then Nari smells them

Iruka then runs back to his parents and they leave the flower shop.

"Idiot" mumbles kakashi

Then it turns to night and Nari walks home and so do kakashi and Youndamie

In boundaries house (also naruto soon to be house) he sits in a chair and starts to think about Nari

"Why Nari.. Arg I can't do this to Nari she's to young and plus she ahs loved ones who care for her…I just can't and I…I….I…won't"

"You have to or this town is doomed"

"Hey. Your that old hag fortuning telling lady how did you know where I lived"

" I know lots"

"get out!"

"you have to get Nari to bare your child"

"I won't she's to young

"You must

"I'll just get the ramen shop daughter to bare my kid"

"Mareku baby will not live it will die"

"Then sesuki"

"She's not able to"

" I'll have a kid with anyone just not Nari"

"get with nari by tomorrow and the baby will be born 3 hours into the demon fox battle"

" I won't"

The old lady walks with her cane and opens the door and talks to yondamie

You must and when she's more into the pregnancy bring her to my house Iw ant to bring one more child into this world before I die"

She then walks out the door and close's it.Youndamie plops down on his bed

"I must"

Then he falls asleep, the next mourning he is up but isn't at work.

" I wonder why yondamie sent me to bring this soup to him its not like he has 100 million of ramen noodle mixes and this directions look like I'm going in circles…Oh well" Nari finale makes it to his house.

"This is where he lives" Nari gentle knocks on the door and it opens up with Youndamie smiling at nari.

"Hi"

"you don't sound sick"

" I'm still sick I um just feel a little better fake cough

"Whatever, heres your soup,bye"

Yondamie grabs her arm and pulls her in.

"don't leave please stay with me If I get sick again I may die"

Nari stays there and plays game with him and eats ramen noodles.She gest up and waves bye but yondamie stops her.

"Please bare my child" he whispered

"What?"

"bare my child!"

"Yondamie you must really be sick"

After she said that Yondamie bent down and kissed her she tried with all her might to pull yondamie off of her but he kept going and soon had her naked on the bed (and it goes on from there because I'm not going into descrition and if you wanted me to then you are a pervert)

Nari woke up naked and was looking for Yondamie she grabs the blanket that was on the bed and curls herself in it and cries. She soon walks out to the kitchen and sees Yondamie She runs up and slaps him in the face. Yondamie just sits there at the table depressed looking.

"I'm sorry"

"Yondamie!"

"your clothes are folded up in the bathroom put them on and tell no one about this"

"Of course I'm going to tell you…you raped me…."

"the baby that's going to grow inside of you will save this village please take care of it" Yondamie then gives her a quick kiss on the forehead and walks out. She gest her clothes and leaves his house the opposite way.

5 months later

"hey nari your getting fat" kakashi laughed

"I know" She says and cries

"hey its not your fault its your stomachs fault"

"leave me alone!" nari cries and leaves and runs to Yondamie house in tears. She walks in to see Yondamie and an old women there.

"Nari" says the old lady

"How do you know me"

"I was the one requested to tell Yondamie to make the right decision about which women to have a child with"

"What do you mean"

"Nari I, I mean we the people need a baby to seal the fox demon in when it gets here"

" Why didn't you just get someone else baby why did you have to rape me and ruin my life why! Why yondamie why!" Nari falls to the ground and cries

" if it did get sealed inside this baby inside me everyone would hate Naruto and despise him even if you told them not and…and…I can't bare to see that happen to him….I just can't

Yondamie looked surprised and bent down.

" you named it already"

"Yes I did ,I mean, I am his mother right!"

"It may not be a boy"

"No she's right it is a boy" then the lady turns to nari "that's a great name for the savior of this village"

"how did you come up with naruto anyway" Yondamie asked just as Naruto asked the dumb questions lol.

" I was thinking of my name and Mr. Talto my sensei and I guess I just messed up and said narito then I hug my teddy named naru and it hit me naruto….pretty dumb way to come up with a name hu"

" I love his name naruto…..Naruto Uzumaki…sounds good right?"

"Naruto uzumaki….it dose sound good"

"onto the thing that matters the most here, your going to be leaving with the hag, she will help you give birth and take care of you and I promise I will be there to see you bare our child."

"What about Kakashi, and the others and I have a fight with Gai tomorrow I don't want to leave."

"No, I'm sorry you have to go, and ……I don't ever want you to come back to this village again until naruto is a lot older and able to relies everything you hear me Nari" Nari was now in tears "yes sir" she manges to choke out.

4 months later she is in labor

---------------------------------

"Push harder"

"I can't"

"Push"

"ahhhhh"

Naruto is born and the old lady dose what nurses and doctors do and she puts him in a blanket and hands him to Nari.

" naruto….Uzumaki" Nari says and kisses his forehead

"Look at him Yondamie, His a cutie and looks just like you"

"he has your nose" Then naruto starts to cry and nari rocks him and sings a lullaby with tears streaming down her face.

"where'd you learn to sing"

"Gensu taught me"

"Gensu?"

"the one you call hag"

Yondamie then looks at naruto and Naruto smiles at him Yondamie puts his finger down to poke Naruto nose but Naruto grabs his finger and sucks it.

"Hey!" Yondamie yelled then calmed down

"he loves his daddy"

"you have to leave now yondamie take care"

The old lady grabs Naruto out of Nari's hand and places him in a basket and hands him to yondamie"

"thank you nari"

Nari jumps a little out of bed and clings to the basket so it doest wobble

" naruto promise me if people hate you never give in"

"Nari"

"yes?"

"I….never mind"

He then walks out and nari goes on with her life living with genus. Yondamie makes it to see Iruka crying at the sight of his died parents and kakashi as by him. He also sees Mr. Talto slaughter to another side

"Nari……Now my mom and dad"

"kakashi This is Naruto uzumaki My son, he will be the one who will get the demon sealed inside him pelase.help me get ready"

Kakashi and Yondamie get everything tighter and The demon comes into view he tells Kakashi to back up and the third hokage makes it there.

" Hey old guy, this is Naruto Uzumaki the savoir of this whole village if not for him we may be doomed please make sure he is treated right. his mother would hate me if he wasn't.

"who is the mother"

"It doest matter.she died after giving birth to him" (a big fat lie)

Yondamie then does the seals and the fox flys into Naruto with yondamie last breaths he looks at naruto and falls to the ground.

"naruto….my son nevercough give in" then he looks at kasha and smiles and then he is died.

Next chapter- Its 12 years later that means naruto is a big boy now lol but what happens when a misters lady comes and saves a few of gai's stundents, who is she and how dose she no everyone


	2. Whose this girl

Authors notes

Thanks to the two who did a review for my chapter one I happy you like it and about the 4th would never rape, you really never know maybe he would it but would he for the sake of his village who knows lol. Anyway thanks you two for review and hopely you are reading this chapter. PEACE OUT

"ahhhh!. I have to get to training oh crap oh crap" Naruto screamed jumping out of bed.

He rushed and ate and apple the one thing he had then was running out the

Door. Naruto jumped over old dried up ramen on the floor and He tripped over one and slammed into the wall and a piece of the wall fell out.

"what the" He puts it back in with out knowing theirs pictures inside

-_somewhere else by the Hokage monument-_

A women about 26 stared at the face's of the Hokages and looked down

"if I could see you again" Then she turned and walk away

-Back to Naruto

"ahhh" naruto yelled running down the halls of the academy

"I don't believe I forgot I was suppose to go here" Naruto ran and made it to the fighting ring.

"why didn't we have classes today?!?!?!"

"Oh naruto glad you could make it" Sakura said with a angry voice

"Hi Sakura" Sakura notice Sasuke and ran away

"I hate sasuke" naruto mumbled

"stop whining Naruto" Kakashi said looking at his come come paradise book.

" Ok everyone gather up" The hokage yelled so everyone would hear her

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" came a voice echoing the hall

" I really didn't mean to step on you honest" A women voice said then ran into the room and did the climb upwards jutsu (don't know the name they use sry)

"arggggg you hurt me" cried a big, no, I mean huge dog

" Watch out" The women yelled and jumped down and did a disappear jutsu and was then on the stage with the dog and knifes on the ground where they were.

"I could have been dog meat you saved me" The dog said then pushed her down and licked her face.

"uh" the girl said and blinked

" what the how did she know how to do that she doesn't have a head band anywhere. Sakura and Ino screamed. The dog got off her and ran around in circles the women looked around over the room she noticed two assassin at the top of the rail and ran up the wall and did a jutsu she made up "you're a pervert jutsu" And a huge hammer appears she hits them on the head and they fall to the ground.

"hahha" She giggles "That was easy"

"that cant be" kakashi said in his mind

"Is that who I think it is" The hokage says in her mind to

"Nari?" Gai asked

To her surprise she turned around and smiled

"Hey guys"

"Whose Nari" Naruto yelled and ran up to her, Nari looked at him not evening blinking.

"you look so much like him" She mumbled

"what did you say"

"nothing" Then she puts her brown hair behind her ears

"Its been awhile why did you leave anyway I woke up to go to the academy to fight you and the Hokage said you were taking hostage and killed on the spot, all this time you were alive, how could this be, You were a rival just like Kakashi" Gai said crying

"I don't believe he told them I died, how am I suppose to say I was never died" nari says in her mind then replies.

"well, the anbu hunters who captured me tried to kill me and sent me to another town with them, she turns her head and smiles at Gai your still after kakashi for what he did to you when he was 6" she smiled and giggled

"?????!?!?!?" all the student think

"hey! Tell us why Gai hates kakashi" one boy yelled

"K…once upon a time Gai and Kakashi were at the beach and me to

-_Flashback-_

"Hey kakashi look at this I have a friend"

__

end-

"hey stop don't" Gai pleaded her

"no tell more" lee said and everyone sat to listen

"Hey Gai is this your son? He looks like you" Nari asked

"That's my student hehehe" Gai replied to her then she went back to the story.

__

start the flashback-

"I have a new friend look its cute"

"……that's an ugly rock"

"Its not a rock that's my new hamster you freak that has a mask on I hate you I swear to get revenge on you"

"It is ugly" Nari said

"why are you agreeing with him his pretty and I named him Joey"

Kakashi blinked and then saw his sensei Yondaime

end because kakashi interrupted

"stop" kakashi yelled

"argggg thank you because the next part even worse" Gai said relieved

"well anyway nice to have old people meet up again lets get back to what we were going to do" ino yelled

"shut up Ino pig it's a once chance life time because kakashi had a girl friend" Sakura yelled at her

"you've gotten cuter hu Kakashi" Nari pointed out and tried to lift his head band off his one eye but kakashi twitched and backed up and turn his back to her.

"The training over" The hokage said

"what" everyone said besides nari and hokage

"this sucks" Naruto said

"If he like his father then he loves ramen" Nari says in her mind

"Naruto I was wondering if you like to go out to get ramen?"

"Yeah sure….how did you know I like ramen?"

"I know lots of stuff"

"k well the Hokage will want to talk to you I see her walking over meet me there by 3:oo pm if you can bye"

"hhahahha" Nari giggled then turned to see the Hokage there

"How do you get your boobs so big, why can't mine start growing more" nari said and they all started to laugh but Kakashi. Then after that the hokage speaks up

"I want to talk to you in my office"

__

-meanwhile-

"arg I don't believe we agreed to do this Even Sasuke and Kakashi came" Sakura said in her mind then her inner sakura was even angrier

" Yeah, why the hell should we do this stupid naruto he has a pig style house"

"Hey Naruto did you notice this lose brick?" Sasuke asked looking for naruto who was under his bed

"Yeah" naruto yelled throwing stuff out

Sasuke took it out and looked in and grabbed pictures out

"Hey! Naruto look theirs some pictures here Hey that's Kakashi in one right here and Nari to" Sasuke suddenly said naruto jumped out from under the bed.

"What" naruto said and grabbed the pictures away

"Your right"

Kakashi came walking in and Naruto hid the pictures behind him"

"Hi Sensei" They both say

"um Kakashi was Nari your friend?" Sasuke asked because naruto was scared to mention it"

"………..Yes me and her were very close, now hurry up we have to get to are training" Then he walked out reading his book. Then they grab the pictures back out

"This guy looks like the 4th hokage" Sasuke said holding a picture of a blond man in front of him he was wearing clothes like kakashi no mask and had a rope hanging around his neck and had a smile on his face.

"why is he in here" Naruto asked

"How should I know Dobe, you never seen this before" then they were interrupted

"Hey you two hurry up" Sakura screamed

"coming" Naruto yelled then put the pictures back in the wall

Meanwhile in the hokage office

"I'm very you are alive, after your death there were a lot of things that happened, like the nine tails fox demon and Mr.Talto death and other great fighters and also our 4th hokage " the hokage said but was interrupted

"Yondamie died!" Nari asked

" he died when the he sealed the Nine tails inside……naruto, the boy you invited to eat Ramen with, how did you know he was Yondamie son?"

"his face and….hair"

The hokage ask someone something and they walk away

"You grown into a very lovely lady Yondaime would think so to Mr. Talto also"

In about 15 minutes the guy comes back and hands the hokage a headband thing with the symbol of there village on it had scribbles of hearts with the name kakashi and Nari and it was pink.

"Here you might want this back she said tossing it to her"

"Thank you……..I need to ………tell……………..Never mind" nari says and puts it on

"Thank you" nari says and walks out of his office to see Iruka there with some wine.

"Oh hello Iruka"

"I heard from Gai you were hear I missed you heheheh" he said blushing

"he still likes me even thou Iw as gone for 12 years and 'I'm a year older then him" nari says in her mind

"Lets have a drink" Asuma says and walks out Gai to

"What about Kakashi"

"Ahhh his students wanted to train so his training them " Asuma says answering her question

"what time is it"

"1:00 right now"

"K lets have a drink or two" Nari smiles

they go into iruka's class because his students don't have to come today

"One drink for Gai, one for me, one for asuma, and one for the lady Nari" Iruka says then they do a cheer and drink it.

__

2 hour later

"Gai ,Asuma stop your getting drunk , no don't drink another stop you to" nari and Iruka are both saying then nari sees the clock

"I have to go bye" nari says

"Wait" Iruka says but she runs out

At the ramen shop

"she's late" naruto says then all the sudden his eyes get covered

"guess who" A very happy voice said

"Nari?"

"yup"

Her and naruto sit there and eat Rame noodles. It is around in the afternoon and She told Naruto she would walk him home and told him she didn't appove of kids that young to walk home alone. While walking Naruto slipped his hand into nari's and blushed a bit which Nari saw and giggled to herself. They were by a forset and all the sudden Rock Lee comes flying out into a tree and looks preety beating up. Then a huge guy walks out

"Told you, you could'it be me you runt" Then all the sudden Ten-ten jumps out and trys a few jutsu on him but he blocks them and grabs her by the shirt showing her middrift off.

"Looks like we have a damsel in distrise" nari says and appers behind the guy and grabs his neck.

"Let her go" Nari yelled

The man throws Ten-ten into a tree and Neji walks up to see if her and Rock Lee are alright.

"Who are you" The man asked

" Nari Nakuke, the strongest ninja and you won't beat me"

Then the man swings at her and punches her in the face and she lands to the ground Naruto runs in front of her and is ready to attack but Nari grabs his pant sleeve and pulls and accidently pulls his pants down.nari then sits up

"its been some years since I fought I've gotting Rusty and this guy is strong" nari says in her mind.

Then man grabs a tree out and throws it at Nari and she goes to dissaper but kakashi out of no where blocked the attack and hit the guy in the neck and knoke him out.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here I was going to beat him" nari screamed

Naruto was know pulling his pants up and wacthing as nari and Kakashi fought

"well you would of gotten killed by him dobe"

"Don't call me a dobe, you butt face"

Rock Lee and ten-ten walked by naruto

"weren't they boyfriend and girlfriend back then why are they fighting like Sasuke and naruto" Rock lee said to ten-ten

"Shut up" they both yelled at Rock lee and Ten-ten. Neji just got up and left to go home.after a while naruto mange to make the to stop fighting and they both decide to walk Naruto home. As they walked some people grabed there kids away from naruto and called him a demon under there breath. Naruto got hurt then usely and had his head down low and look like he was crying. Kakashi got to a part and walked home. Nari stop and looked back at the other people.

"Shut up, you idots don't know anything" nari yelled and the people looked at her.

"Is that the girl who.."

" yeah its nari"

"are you sure shes soppose to be dead"

"yes I'm Nari now shut up and go to bed"

Nari walks naruto to his house and gasp a little to see where naruto was staying Him and Nari walked into the house and she sat down at a table. Naruto grabed some ramen noodles and started to make them and talked to nari behind his back.

"Did you love kakashi?"

"……….."

"Nari?"

" hu…oh…yes I did"

"How did you and kakashi meet"

__

Flashback

"who am I soppose to meet mr. Old guy"

"your meeting someone like you, he ahs no mommy or daddy just like you" A little boy about a head taller then her walked up with Yondamie. The two kids looked at each other and nari walked up and poked kakashi, not in the ehad or stomach she poked him in the eye.

" you dumb dobe that hurt idot"

__

End flashback

"that's how you first came to no Kakashi hehe"

"Oh no, I tottaly forgot I have to find a hotel to stay at I'm so dumb I must be going" nari screamed and started to run out the door. She truned around and got to her kneed and hug naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeck and ran out.

Next chapter- more flashbacks, more kakashi and nari, and more naruto


	3. He knows some of the truth

In The mouring Nari gets up and walks to the stone or marble monument and finds kakashi there. She walks by him and looks at the names.

" I don't believe you" kakashi says

"you remember our first date?"

__

Flashback

Kakashi walked to nari apartment he picks her up and they walk to a romantic place by the lake. They had a picnic lunch Nari made by herself, kakashi was well pleased with the food and took some home extra at the end of the date. Him and Nari layed by each other and stared at the sky.

" kakashi…..I really like you"

" I reallllllly Like you heheahah"

"stop making fun of me meanie"

"Dobe!"

"don't call me dobe!"

"dobe! Dobe!"

Then nari slapped kakashi and then he stared at her and then they both laughed.

End flashback

"I remember like yesterday" kakashi said looking at the sky

"How about our first kiss?"

"yup"

__

Flashback

"are you going to kiss me kakashi?"

"yeah"

"is this your first kiss?"

"Stop asking so many questions dobe" he leans in and says "yes" then he goes to lean in but hears screaming from Gai.,

"Dobe ,(kakashi got everyone calling her that) and kakashi are gone there dead noooooooooo there my rivals they can't die"

"Shut up Gai" kakashi screamed

Then Gai opened the closet door and started to make fun of them

Kakashi and nari never got to kiss when they wanted but kakashi walked her home to her apartment. He looked at her and lifted his mask down and she looked at him.

"Dobe you're the cutest girl here in Konaha I…Just wanted you to know"

Nari then kissed him after the kiss she smiled "and you the best looking in Konaha!" Then she walked into her house and feel asleep and dreamed of her future. Kakashi also walked home dazed and happy.

__

End flashback

"Nari……what happened those years ago……Yodnamie said you were missing, I looked everywhere for you I….I tried my best but I could it find you then three days, three days he says he found your body and you weren't alive I cried more then ever Nari because I love you….and when someone you love dies it hurts but no not 12 years later do you show up what really happened those years ago?"

"You remember the day before I was gone?"

"yes"

"when you said I was fat but it wasn't my fault ti was my stomach…..I….was…..nari starts to cry………pregnant"

"pregnant?"

" kakashi I hate…. I hate it" nari then runs away not caring where see went.

Authors note- sorry it took me a long time to write another chapter

Chapter review- Kakashi knows she was pregnant will he chase after her to find the really truth and what will Naruto do when he over hears them.


End file.
